


Home Sweet Home

by derwent



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derwent/pseuds/derwent
Summary: Snapshots of four citizens of Luverne.
Kudos: 2





	Home Sweet Home

_Lou_

First winter day after he got back from Vietnam, Lou stepped out of the house and inhaled. The sharp cold air pierced his insides. He held on to the pain and breathed, breathed, breathed - welcoming all the reminders that yes, he was home.

*

_Noreen_

Karl helped her filing out the paperwork: insurance, loss inventory, applying for new copies of birth certificate and such. Once she felt better, Betsy went furniture shopping with her. Sheriff Larsson drove her to her apartment viewings, because people tended not to take a teenage girl seriously, emancipated or not. At the day she moved in to her new place, everyone showed up with house-warming gifts.

After the last guest left, Noreen stood and listened. There was no noise aside from the low hum of household electronics, and outside, the occasional rumblings of cars passing by. The Solversons’s place was warm and pleasant, and she was grateful they took her in – but there was _always_ someone around.

Now, once again, she was alone with only her cherished quiet for company.

*

_Karl_

He kept drinking because doing otherwise would mean admitting that Betsy was right – would mean accepting the unacceptable, and he didn’t have her strength.

*

_Peggy_

They let her go to Ed’s funeral.


End file.
